Super
by Bat-dove
Summary: Young Justice has been pretty well established. But Wally thinks there is enough room for his adopted sister to join. She doesn't want to. But after a little run in, in Gotham she may not have a choice. YJ or jail. OC in the story. So yeah, no surprise
1. Chapter 1

Clones. You're either for or against them. I have to be for. Only because, of who I am. I don't hate it. Cloning can be used to heal. But only physical. It can't bring back the dead.

"Caddie!" yelled a voice. I turned. I wasn't new to Blue Valley. But no friends, none too close. But I still turn and smile to see a mess of red hair behind me.

"Wallace, my name is Kohle, as in the German word for coal," she corrected him. The boy smiled.

"And I'm Wally. Ready for today?" he asked.

"I'll never be ready. I know he won't want me."

"You don't know that," he said comfortingly. Tears coat my eyes. But I blink them away. He was my only friend here. He knew more about me than most others, and I knew about him being Kid Flash. He smiled. My debut and he was looking forward to it more than I was.

I mean, what kind of person was I? Short cropped messy cut blond hair, a poetic yet stern mind, a passion for chaos, and a love of order. Not so good when you're supposed to meet a possible new teacher.

"What makes you think I'll even get this internship in Gotham? Bruce Wayne is hard to please. Not to mention he's a playboy! But it would be awesome to get that internship."

"So go for it!" said Wally enthusiastically. I snort at his enthusiasm.

"Gotham? The Gotham. I swear either I'll come back as a professional, or in a coffin."

"Or as a _superhero_," he hinted. My face turned red.

"Shut up. I'm still learning."

"Come on, I could probably get you into the Young Justice to learn."

"Ha! From what I hear, mentors are in short supply."

"Hey!"

"Come on. I'll join, or at least consider, once Superman is genuinely nice to Superboy," she responded. Wally lifted his hands in defeat. She laughed a little.

"This will not become a brother sister thing," I said. He had a small smile on his face that almost begged to reach his ears.

"Come on. You know you want to!"

"So Mr. Blood-related wants to bring in Miss Adopted?"

"Yep!"

"Ain't gonna happen."

That had been two weeks ago.

Now she sat in custody of two cops. Sighing to herself, she waited for a league member to show up and take her to a meta-human jail. She was deemed to dangerous for normal people to move. The collar on her neck was tight and uncomfortable. The red lights showing that she couldn't use her powers.

She moved her hand to her mouth and bit her thumb hard. Blood came from it easily. It was a bad habit for her that she could never end up breaking. She wondered if her mom had the same habit. Or if it was another difference between them. She sighed. Another question for Kid Flash to ask later. If she could ever ask him to ask.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Waiting, praying it wouldn't be her brother. Or her. Anyone but her. An idol? Not quite. But someone she did admit to spending way too much time learning about.

"Wake up."

She moaned and opened her eyes. Well it wasn't the two she didn't want to see, but the two who did come to pick her up weren't any better. Superman and Batman.

"Oh shit," she muttered. Did Superman have super hearing? Or was that someone else? She stood up and walked between the two taller guys. Both who made her feel her age.

"So, what jail do I have the honor of going to?" she joked. Superman gave her a look and Batman scowled. She averted her eye, "Okay, you two really do have a dry shriveled up since of humor that has been left out in the rain too long."

Batman gave her a look behind his cowl. He was the one who caught her in the first place. She ignored it. It wasn't her words, it was her brothers. She was more afraid of Superman. He could beat her without breaking a sweat. Same with her mom. Now that she was looking close at Superman she couldn't help but say, "You don't look a thing like her."

"What?" he asked rather surprised at the comment. She blushed realizing she said it aloud.

"Supergirl. You have nothing in common," she explained, "except maybe your eyes."

He gave her a look. She averted her eyes. She followed them into the transport chamber. Directly to the prison. So she was surprised to see them in a room similar to a living room. But with rock walls. She resisted the urge to hit herself. Superman looked confused. Batman looked angry. And on the other side of the room was a thin red-haired teen she knew too well.

"Caddie!" he yelled with glee running over with Super speed. He stopped short of hugging her when he saw the infamous Bat-glare.

"What's going on?" he asked with cold anger in his voice. Wally looked at him sheepishly before looking back at her.

"Kohle West, why didn't you call me saying that you were going to join?" 

Her eyes grew dark.

"I said I'd think about it. But right now I have a criminal record," she seethed. Wally smiled.

"Kohle… West?" asked Batman. Wally's grin grew larger.

"She's my sister. Adopted. But still," he said with his grin now reaching his ears. Batman looked at her and released the cuffs on her hands but not the collar keeping her powers in check. She rubbed her red wrists.

"Wally. I don't need your help," she said in a way that Wally knew met thanks.

"Your welcome!" he said with a hug, "By the way," he began dropping his voice to a whisper, "Your mom's here."

**Oc yes I know. But hey, I thought it would be interesting. Review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kohle glared at him. She would've punched him but that would put her in more hot water and the likelihood of actually hitting him was slim to none. She settled for a glare.

"Well… this sucks," she said bluntly. Wally was still smiling. Batman and Superman each gave a quick glance at each other before looking back at the two teens. Wally looked up at Batman.

"Best person to join the team," he joked. Kohle rolled her eyes. She heard footsteps come from the hall. She squinted out of the hall and focused. She saw a small black haired boy and a taller one that looked like Superman. She held back a sigh and closed her eyes. The day was getting worse.

"Rob! Supey!" Wally yelled into the hallway. Both boys came out. 'Supey' was tall, had jet black hair that stood back and was slightly messy. He had piercing light blue eyes that contained curiosity. He looked more like Superman than she did to her… mom. And the other boy was wearing sunglasses. But she had been told he had amazing blue eyes like Supey. He must've been Robin. Her eyes squinted her eyes at them.

"Hey Wa- … Who's your friend?" Robin asked jumping up in front of her. He eyed the collar around her neck and gave a look that reminded her of someone studying an animal. She hated that feeling. Ever since she gained a conscious he had grown to hate it. She hated it here, she hated it there, and she hated it everywhere.

"My best sister in the whole wide world," Wally said slugging an arm over her shoulder.

"Kid Flash," Batman growled. Wally cringed and looked back at Batman sheepishly. Superman didn't look too happy either. Her pale blue eyes looked over at him, "You and your… _sister_ come with me."

"Interrogation?" Kohle couldn't help but ask. Batman nodded. Robin and Supey gave an even more puzzled look.

"What's going on?" Robin asked Batman. Batman stayed silent but motioned for her, Wally and Superman to follow him. Wally walked behind Batman with Kohle next to him followed by Superman.

"Dude, you me and Caddie here Mario Kart," Wally said with a goofy smile. Robin smirked. But the walk to be interrogated was silent. She was nervous. About everything. She wished she had not gone to Gotham. She wished her powers didn't erupt again. How was she supposed to know what would happen? She didn't. If she wasn't being mugged she was sure that her anger wouldn't have gotten the better of her. Stupid Gotham muggers.

The group walked into a room that reminded her of her time in jail. Cold and grey. She and Wally sat down in chairs that were next to each other on one side. Superman and Batman on the other. Intense blue eyes and eyes hidden behind a cowl. She sighed. Wally just sat. A recorder was pulled out. Batman pressed the record button.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kohle… West," she said meekly. What else was there to say? Her mother didn't even know she was… that she existed.

"How do you hurt that man?" he asked. Kohle flinched. The same questions as the station. But though she fabricated the truth there, she knew they would find out eventually what she did. Who she was. Who her mother was.

"I didn't know my own strength," she replied. Wally snorted, "Sorry kid mouth but I can't help it when I fluctuate."

Now Batman's brow rose with what some would've said curiosity.

"What?" Superman asked bluntly.

"Her powers are coming in. Well they have been but I didn't think that would happen in Gotham. God Bruce Wayne is going to kill you."

"Yeah. There goes my internship," she said dramatically enough to sound like Wally's sister. Or Barry's niece. But he had heard adopted. And Wally had no older siblings. If anything, he would've had a younger sibling. The girl must've been sixteen at least.

"You're Bruce Wayne's intern?" Superman inquired. He gave a wary look to Batman.

"I was. I had just gotten the internship when I was walking to a hotel I was staying at when some guy appears and tries to mug me. That place has more criminals than a dog has fleas," she proclaimed. Batman only gave a slight nod.

"He was burned," he said getting to the point. Wally looked at her astonished.

"That's what came in?" he gasped in disbelief. She jabbed him in the gut with her elbow. Hard.

"What came in?" Batman said with enough force to make Superman feel uncomfortable. Kohle shifted in her seat slightly nervous.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said with defiance.

"Hey Superman. What's the hold up?" said a new voice. Kohle felt like her blood had turned to ice. Wally pinched her wrist to keep her focused.

"Integrating," Superman answered, "What do you need Super girl?"

Kohle stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed by the vigilante.

"I thought you'd be done so we could go fly for a bit," she said confidently. Then her eyes fell onto the two teens in front of her. One she recognized as Barry's kid who was often referred to as runt by many of the league members. The other, short cropped messy blond hair that stuck out all over. A girl. She could only see her back. But Super girl noticed Batman looking back and forth between her and the girl being interrogated.

"So this is Kid Flash and…?"

"My sister," Wally answered quickly. He had a ray of mixed emotions on his face.

"Sis have a name?" Super girl asked.

"Kohle," said the girl darkly. She didn't turn to face Super girl and kept her face forward on Superman and Batman. She gave a murderous aura. Wally looked at Kohle coolly. He whispered something in her ear. She growled back at him, "No way in hell."

Wally's normally playful and happy face grew serious.

"Caddie," he plead. She turned her head. Super girl saw that she had light blue eyes that held an icy stare that looked like Superboy. Angry and a slight pang of pain.

**Uh huh. Hm. Well, please review.**


End file.
